


The Day Is Not Over Yet: A BatCat fanfic

by bslayer241



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bslayer241/pseuds/bslayer241
Summary: After Jeremiah shot Selina, Bruce decides to remain in Gotham while the city is turning into a No Man's Land. Selina, who was transferred out of the town, is trying to put herself together in order to confront Bruce about breaking his promise.





	The Day Is Not Over Yet: A BatCat fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows Bruce and Selina separately then together, after the events of season 4. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED S4!!!  
> This fic is dedicated to ohmybatcat and i managed to finish her for her birthday! Hope you enjoy it, sweeti xD

_“The day is not over yet”_

  
Selina opened her eyes. Slowly, at first, then widely when she acclimated herself to her new environment. She was lying in a bed, in what appeared to be a hospital room. The sunset was timidly leaking its way through the window. What was she doing there? It took her memory a few seconds to come back and she remembered Jeremiah shooting her, Bruce putting pressure on her wound… Her hand reached delicately to her stomach. It surprisingly didn’t hurt that much. She couldn’t tell for sure as she could barely feel her body, especially down from the waist. Probably because of the pain killers.

  
-‘Oh thank God, you’re awake!’

  
Alfred was sitting in the small chair that was left in the corner. She hadn’t realized he was there. He popped on his feet and came closer to her bed.

  
-‘How are you feeling, little minx?’ the butler asked.  
-‘Hungry.’ That was the one and only thing that Selina knew for sure.  
-‘Staying true to yourself, as usual!’ Alfred was smiling and was obviously relieved but Selina could see that he was somehow uneased by her presence. She was trying to figure out why when something occurred to her.  
-‘Where is Bruce?’

  
Alfred’s smile faded away. He stared at her then down at his feet, incapable of answering her. His silence was a deafening torture for Selina until she understood. He wasn’t there. He promised he wouldn’t leave and he wasn’t there. The young lady gulped and looked away. Sadness was submerging her, clawing its way into the last strand of hope she had desperately clung onto when she was so close to dying and destroying it, leaving her empty and shallow. She didn’t have the energy nor the will to fight it so she just let it in. A tear appeared in her eye as she faced the truth.

  
He abandoned her. Like her mother did. Like everyone she cared about did.

  
-‘You have to know, he did what he did because he cares about you.’ Alfred had no idea how to comfort her or if she even wanted him to. ‘What happened to you… broke him. Changed him. And I don’t like it either, but he feels the need to make it right and he believes he can only do so over there. That’s why he had to go back.’

  
Selina was still looking at the window. She could understand that. Bruce had always been concerned about others and taken too much responsibility on his shoulders. But it didn’t ease her pain. Not at all. In fact, it was accentuating it. The young girl took a deep breathe to calm down.

  
-‘So, we are not in Gotham?’ Selina asked, trying to turn tables. She didn’t want to talk about Bruce anymore, it was too painful.  
-‘No, we are not.’  
-‘What happened?’  
-‘The city was evacuated. The bridges were blown off, it’s completely isolated now. Even the cops left.’

  
The butler paused, reliving the horrors of the last couple hours while Selina was processing the news. But her thoughts unconsciously came back to Bruce, who was trapped in this hellhole.  
-‘That’s just so messed up… and stupid.’ Selina whispered. ‘What can he do against guns? Against immortal crazy people with an army of ninjas?’  
-‘The boy is more capable than you think, he is resourceful…’  
-‘Yet he asked me for help to save your ass.’

  
Selina knew she wasn’t fair to Alfred, yet she couldn’t help but feel bitter. Her sadness had turned into anger and she was silently struggling to control it. A long silence followed, where none of them seemed to know what to say. Maybe there was nothing to say. Maybe it was just like that and all they could do was accept it and move on.

  
-‘Screw that’ Selina sighed as she pulled herself to sit straight on her bed.  
-‘Wow wow, hold on a second, where do you think you’re going?’  
-‘Where do you think, geeves, there is no way I’m staying in here.’ Selina replied while removing the needle from her arm and the sensors on her fingers. She needed to do something, anything, even a distraction, something to let go of her anger. She wanted to go back to Gotham. Find Tabitha and Barbara, make sure they were okay. And deal with Bruce later on.  
-‘Selina, you can’t do that.’  
-‘Like you’re gonna stop me’ the young girl growled as she pushed her bedsheets away.

  
Suddenly she froze. Examined her body. Then looked up to the butler.

  
-‘Alfred, why can’t I move my legs?’

  
The old man’s glance shivered. He stared at her, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to give her the answer. There was no right way to do it.  
-‘Alfred, why can’t I move my legs?’ Selina repeated, her voice breaking this time. She was scared by his reaction and by what it could possibly mean. But Alfred was incapable of saying a word as he watched her, feeling extremely sorry for her. ‘Alfred, answer me please… Just answer me.’ She grabbed his arm and tried to snap him out of his attitude. The former soldier almost managed to say it but she didn’t notice. She started panicking and shook him harder and harder. ‘Why can’t I feel my legs?! Alfred, tell me what’s going on … What’s happening to me?’ A part of her knew but in her current state of mind, she was denying it and wanted the butler to prove her wrong. ‘It’s the pain killers, right? Tell me it’s the pain killers, Alfred. Please … say it … say it’s just the pain killers …’ The butler looked at her painfully. Selina couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted him to say it. Her voice hardened. ‘Say it… Say it… Say it, say it, SAY IT! … SAY SOMETHING! … JUST SAY SOMETHING!!’ Selina had lost control. It was just too much for her to handle. Being kept in the dark was terrifying her. She wanted him to give her an answer and his silence was killing her inside. How could he just stand there and do nothing? Her anger and her desperation took over. She began hitting the butler who blocked her arms gently, to prevent her from hurting him and herself. She tried to resist while screaming but the old man was too strong and she was exhausted. She soon gave up and both her body and her mind crumbled. Why? Why did it have to come to this? Why her? Tears were rolling on her face. ’Please, I’m begging you … it can’t be…’ She was sobbing. Alfred couldn’t bare seeing her like this. He cared about her more than he would ever admit, and nobody deserved what she was going through. After a while, despair had drained what was left of her strength and she seemed very close to collapse. Alfred softly pulled her closer to him, offering her his shoulder. She grabbed his back, clung on him like she would hold onto a lifejacket, unable to pick herself up and drowned in her sorrow.

  
The last glimpse of light disappeared through the window. The day was over.

 

* * *

 

  
Six months…  
Six months since all the bridges were destroyed by Jeremiah’s bombs, turning the city into a dark island.  
Six months since the city was abandoned not only by its inhabitants, but by the police forces, the government and every last remaining authority figure.  
Six months where every criminal lurking in the darkest corners of Gotham, waiting for an opportunity, came out of the shadows to wreak havoc.

  
Bruce had witnessed horrified his city falling into complete anarchy. Gordon had warned him they had to make a move quickly before the situation could worsened, yet the detective insisted again that the young man should stay out of it. Gordon argued he didn’t want to put him in danger and needed him safe to be able to do his job.  
As if there was any place left in town that was safe…

  
In the end, Bruce accepted to remain close to Wayne Manor. Not because he wanted to be safe, _au contraire_. He couldn’t stand the idea of being benched anymore. He felt that ever since his parents were killed five years ago in that alley, he spent his life on the side bar and was merely a spectator of the convoluted actions taken against him, modeling him into something he wished he wasn’t, at times. However, Bruce was aware that he wasn’t ready. Facing Ra’s Al Ghul and killing him again made him realize how much he lacked training. His brat period and the excessive booze consumption that accompanied it, had left their marks, he had completely neglected his physical condition for months. Had he been stronger, he could have prevented so many of the recent events that had turned his life into a nightmare. And with the plague of villains that were rampaging the city, spreading like an infection, showing up unprepared meant certain death.

  
So he locked himself in the cave underneath the manor and began working on his strength, his speed, his technique, his flexibility, his reflexes... He also practiced knife throwing, parkour moves and climbing. He would only take a break when Lucius Fox would come update him on how things were outside. In the meantime, Bruce would go regularly downtown via the sewers to observe the villains, their tactics, their equipment, their positions, what they coveted… He watched them from afar so he could defeat them more easily later on.

  
All his efforts were slowly starting to pay up. He had managed to trap Firefly and deliver her to the GCPD a month ago, after neutralizing her main loyalists one by one, allowing the police force to reconquer her territory. Last week, he orchestrated an attack on Mr. Freeze’s lair, forcing him to back out. During every intervention he remained in the shadows, using the night as his element of surprise, keeping his identity hidden from both villains and cops. Acting underground as a masked vigilante had its perks and had proven to be more effective than Gordon’s public policy.  
Now rumors were that Freeze hid away with his former partner Scarecrow. Bruce had been tracking them and found out where they were hiding. An old abandoned warehouse close to the river. Locating it was easy. The day had been long gone when he arrived at the place. The young boy was kneeling down on the rooftop across the street, waiting. His gut was keeping him from breaking in. He knew he had to be cautious. Facing Scarecrow again was terrifying him. The last time he went after him, he almost lost his mind. If Selina hadn’t been there…

  
Selina… She was haunting his thoughts during the day, even when he kept himself busy to avoid thinking about her, but also during the night, on the rare occasions he could sleep. Bruce kept reliving all of it. The gunshot, the hospital, the last time he saw her in the ambulance… He thought he was making the right choice when he left her with Alfred, yet he had constantly been tortured by remorse ever since. If it was the right choice, why didn’t it feel like it? Bruce had begun doubting himself and his quest. Even the recent progress he made against the villains seemed pointless at times. He wasn’t sure he could save the city. He wasn’t sure he could endure being trapped here in Gotham with his guilt, but in the end he had accepted it. Because he thought he deserved it.  
Because he deserved it.

  
Bruce noticed movement in the corner of his vision. A girl was discreetly leaving the warehouse by the emergency door, carrying something under her arm. The way she walked and looked around to check the street was the same Bruce had observed whenever Selina was committing a robbery. The girl was a thief. Except regular thieves wouldn’t dare steal from villains like Scarecrow, so she was a gun for hire, probably enrolled by Scarecrow’s opponents. Which meant that whatever she took, if it was worth all those risks, it was valuable. Bruce had to get it.  
The boy swiftly jumped down the side of the building he was on, dropping himself from one emergency stair to another. He landed in front of her before she could do anything. She stepped back, scared for her life. She wasn’t even trying to hide how scared she was. A closer look confirmed him that she wouldn’t oppose much resistance. He addressed her in a deeper voice.

  
-‘I want what you just stole from the warehouse.’

  
The girl dropped the package and ran away within a second. ‘Too easy’ Bruce thought as he picked it up. Maybe today was his lucky day.  
A sharp shrieking noise proved him wrong. The package flew out of his hand. Bruce turned around to face his new enemy, ready to attack or run if necessary.  
But he did none.  
Selina was standing in front of him. She was holding her whip she had just used in one hand and the package in the other. Bruce was in shock. How was it even possible? She looked in perfect shape, like she was never shot. Like nothing happened. How did she recover so quickly? Bruce was both worried and happy to see her but he had so many questions. He took a step closer…

  
And took a solid right punch in the face.  
Selina didn’t stop there and threw her left elbow against his jaw, kicked him in the stomach with her knee and pushed him to the ground. Bruce landed on his back, in pain but quickly rolled on his side to avoid her next attack. How could he be so stupid? She had no idea it was him, so of course she misinterpreted his intentions. On the other hand, revealing his identity didn’t seem like an attractive alternative as she would probably get angrier at Bruce Wayne than at a street punk after what he did to her. Plus he still wanted to keep his activities secret. He had no other choice but to escape. The boy looked around for the quickest way out but Selina was already charging back. He dodged her next two jabs, ducked a violent hook and plunged to strike her sternum then moved on her right to avoid her leg and hit her in the stomach with a powerful side kick. Selina fell on the ground, catching her breath. Bruce used this opportunity to run toward the emergency stairs and started climbing the ladder.  
But Selina’s whip whirled through the distance between them and winded around his ankle. Before he could do anything, she roared and pulled him off the ladder with all her strength. The fall took his breath. His head was hurting and dark spots were dancing in front of his eyes. He had to end the fight quickly. Selina was almost on him when he dropped a smoke bomb. She stopped and coughed as she was trying to acclimate herself. She listened carefully, looking for her opponent but she didn’t hear anything. In fact, there was nothing to hear. When the smoke faded away, she was alone in the alley.

  
Bruce had used his grappling to escape via the rooftops. He was only a couple blocks away but he decided to take a break and sat against a vent pipe. The blows he had received were still hurting, his head was still spinning, but it was nothing compared to how he was feeling inside. He had contained his emotions for months, focusing on his training and now they were catching up on him.  
The boy began weeping.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Bruce walked up the stairs that leaded to the cave underneath the manor and entered the warm atmosphere of the living room. He had just finished a boxing session and was about to get some sleep, for once. The boy picked the remote from his pocket and closed the access to the cave. He stretched then yawned. His muscles were sore and he couldn’t wait to slip in his bed. He was heading to the main hall when he heard the window creaking and felt a soft breeze crawling on his skin. Bruce didn’t hesitate. He swiftly grabbed the small knife tied to his waist, turned around and threw it at the intruder. The action didn’t even last a second.

  
Yet Selina shunned it effortlessly. The knife got stuck in the wooden bookcase behind her.

  
-‘What the hell?!’ Selina yelled.  
-‘Damn it Selina, I could’ve hurt you!’  
-‘Like you care about that now.’ Her answer and the innuendos it carried affected Bruce and left him silent, biting his lip. ‘By the way your security still sucks but seems you don’t give a shit about it either.’  
-‘Selina…’  
-‘What are you gonna say Bruce? That you’re sorry?’ she retorted, sarcastically.  
-‘I am sorry!’ Bruce replied, triggered. ‘You think I felt nothing leaving you there, breaking my word?’ Selina rolled her eyes and stared at him, a dangerous look in her eyes. Bruce tried to cool her down:

  
-‘Look Selina, I had to stay in Gotham. I couldn’t bury my head in the sand and act like nothing happened, I needed to do something! It was the only way I could deal with what happened.’  
-‘And why are you making this about you?’ Selina replied. Bruce shivered. All this time, he kept brooding over his own feelings but he never took the time to put himself in her shoes. Selina took a step closer to face him. She was visibly upset. ‘Do you have any idea what I went through, Bruce?’ she began. ‘After Gotham, when I was transferred? The surgeries, the scanners, the pills… Months of reeducation listening to doctors who couldn’t even assure me I would ever walk again… they kept telling me it was okay to give up, that I should just be glad to be alive… You don’t know what it’s like when you own body fails you. When you aren’t capable of doing anything by yourself anymore… People treat you like you’re doomed! No one believed in me at first. I had no hope, nothing to rely on! I had to be strong on my own, and I had to suffer for weeks just to be able to stand up on my own. It was hard, it was painful and it was every day!’ Selina paused to breathe and blinked to retain the water in her eyes. But when she continued, her sadness was gone. Replaced by bitterness. ‘I know you want to help people. The fact that you left me to do that hurted, but I got over it… Cause I thought I’d hear from you afterwards... At least once. But you didn’t call, nor texted, you did nothing. You didn’t even reach Alfred. He never admitted it to me, to manage me, but he was extremely worried about you! And you just didn’t care… He spent six months not knowing if you were alive! And I spent six months picking myself up on my own and hating you for that.’

  
Bruce felt horrible. He had hold on to the idea that he made the right choice, the choice that was best for everyone. That was his main drive, what kept him dedicated to his task. And Selina just crushed it in front of him. He didn’t realize how much his decisions would affect his loved ones.

  
-‘I was trying to help you…’ he started.  
-‘By shunning me away?’ Selina chuckled. His answer was pathetic to her. ‘Don’t lie to yourself. You weren’t helping me, Bruce, you were helping you.’  
-‘Are you done?’ he bluntly asked.

  
Bruce was tired of her putting the blame on him. He was already blaming himself, he didn’t need another round right now. Even though he knew she was right. As for Selina, the young lady was shocked by his attitude. She stared at him, shaking her head while her jaw was slightly trembling. Bruce knew her enough to interpret that look: she was disappointed in him. Angry but mostly disappointed.

  
-‘You’re such an asshole.’

  
Selina turned around towards the window. She was about to leave and Bruce was torn. He didn’t want to argue anymore but he didn’t want her to go.

  
-‘Wait!’ He grabbed her shoulder.

  
Selina twisted his hand above her head while spinning her body under his arm and locked his right wrist. By reflex, Bruce threw his left elbow in her rib cage.  
The blow was stronger than expected. Selina flinched and coughed, breathing heavily. Bruce didn’t mean to hurt her, he just didn’t control his strength. He went in to help her but as soon as their eyes met, he knew he took a step too far. Selina’s eyes were burning with rage and months of resentment that she had locked under control.

  
Up until now.

  
She charged with a left kick that Bruce blocked and a left hook. Bruce crouched to avoid it and Selina rotated on her left leg to hit him in the chest with her right one. The young man was violently slammed on the couch. He managed to flip over it when she tried to kick him again. She jumped over the couch as he threw a dangerous jab at her, went under his guard and struck him in the abdomen. Disoriented, Bruce endured her next hit, dodged the other one, tried to punch her in the face but she averted it, swept his legs and knocked him on the floor. She then seized him, pulled him up on his feet and violently pushed him against the wall.

  
-‘You left me!’ she panted. ‘After everything I’ve done for you!!’  
-‘And I’ve regretted it since that day’  
-‘It’s a little too late for that, I’m afraid’ she smirked.  
-‘No. I’m sorry, Selina. I shouldn’t have left you.’ he replied.  
-‘Stop’ she grunted.

  
Bruce grabbed both her arms, rotated his waist and slammed her on the wall he had his back on. He then gripped both her wrists and put them above her head against the wall, immobilizing her. She tried to break free but he put all his weight on her.

  
-‘I care about you.’  
-‘Stop!’ she repeated, louder. ‘I don’t-

  
He shut her up by kissing her. Selina was caught off guard, yet she eventually stopped fighting and kissed him back. Time had suddenly frozen, nothing else seemed relevant anymore. She hadn’t calmed down a bit but she just realized how much she had missed this, how much she had missed him. For once she wasn’t devoured by pain or frustration. She had an opportunity to escape her rage. She lowered her hand down his neck and Bruce noticed the change. He pressed himself onto her and reached to her thighs, went upwards…

  
_“The day is not over yet”_  
The shot, the fall.  
Pain.

  
An intense _déjà vu_ feeling hit Selina hard. However it was more than just a feeling. Her memory flashbacked and hurt her when she was least expecting it. Why? She had spent months striving to be free of that day, and all it took was a kiss for it to come back haunting her. Within a few second, she was filled with frustration again as anger boiled back in her veins. Raw, violent wrath that needed to be unleashed. The last restrains she had on her emotions were shattered. She pushed Bruce away, and struck him in the chest. The boy fell on the floor and Selina kneeled on top of him, gripping his shirt.

  
-‘I SAID STOP!’ she screams as she punched him in the face. ‘You don’t get to do that!’ She punched him again. ‘It‘s taken EVERYTHING I had to put you behind me!!’ She hit him again and again but Bruce didn’t move an inch and took it all in. That is when Selina realized that she wasn’t fighting anymore: she was beating him up. And the thought of it disgusted her. ‘Fight back!’ she yelled, shaking him. ‘FIGHT BACK!!!! Selina slapped him, waiting for a reaction, anything. Bruce turned his head and spitted out blood. Both of them were physical and emotionally exhausted, none of them wanted to fight. In the end, Selina wasn’t sure if she felt better. About Bruce, about herself… She just felt broken. She burst into tears and put her head on his chest.

  
-‘Why?’ she sobbed. ‘Why can’t you just let me hate you?’

 

  
Silence.

The day was over.


End file.
